Perilous Research
by RussM
Summary: Velma tries to get to the bottom of just why Daphne is so danger prone.  Meanwhile Daphne plans a little research project of her own.
1. Abstract

An investigation into the various factors influencing the tendency of villains to kidnap Daphne Blake at a higher rate than any other member of Mystery Incorporated.

By Dinkley, V., Department of Justice Research Fellow, Coolsville Criminology Institute.

Abstract

Through the various cases investigated by Mystery Incorporated (MI) over the years since their inception there has been one common factor, the disproportionate amount of time Daphne Blake has been in need of rescue compared to other member of MI [Refs 1, 2, 3]. Her tendency to be in, or inadvertently cause, trouble at a statistically higher rate than any other member of MI has previously been analysed [Refs 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9] but the results of those studies proved inconclusive though cross-referencing her genetic make-up with the base-line provided by the human genome project has revealed a higher than normal incidence of the P3-R1L and DaMSL genes and their alleles supporting the notion that there may be a genetic component to the observed phenomena [Ref 10, 11]. It is hoped by cross-correlating the results of those studies with this will provide a multivariate model of the factors involved. The approach taken for this study involved changing a single variable on a number of cases to identify the influences each variable has on the tendency of villains to target Daphne Blake for abduction and allow the construction of a simple predictive model. This model will feed into the next study which will involve changing a combination of variables.

_And... save. The things I'll do to go to a conference in Florida _thought Velma pushing the keyboard away. He thoughts of Florida were interrupted by a knock on the door frame of her study.

"Come in" she said turning towards the open door. "Hi Daph! You finished downstairs?" she asked as Daphne walked in.

"Yep all ready for tonight, you finally unpacked everything?"

"I think so, I keep on finding boxes full of stuff I've never seen since I was in school"

"I know where you are coming from I had the same when I moved. So you wanted to see me Miss Dinkley ma'am" smiled Daphne giving a little curtsey "I feel like I've been summoned to see the school principle." she laughed as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to Velma and plonked an apple on the desk. Velma smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks for coming round to help with the house warming while I finished this. It's taken ages to get everything sorted out, I never knew I had so many books."

"D'ya think? I don't think the suspension on the Mystery Machine has recovered yet."

"True, well I sure made good use of Shaggy"

"I'll bet you did" said Daphne quietly giving Velma a knowing smile.

"I, I mean he was useful. Anyway I want to get to the bottom of why the bad-guys nearly always grab you. I know you are fed-up with this so what I want to do is to take your place once variable at a time, so I might wear purple for one case or I'll sleep in the room booked for you, that sort of thing. If there is a common factor then we could eliminate it and you'd be peril free."

"Oh Velma you are the best! When did you come up with this?" exclaimed Daphne

"Well we, I mean Shaggy and I were talking about some old cases, you know talking about old times and, and stuff when we were at that convention, and we, I meant Shaggy and I both knew you were sick of this so we thought it was time to do something about it" Daphne tried hard to suppress a smile as Velma began to stumble through the sentence.

"You came up with this at the horror and sci-fi convention?"

"Yes"

"I've heard a _lot_ about that."

"Oh really?" Velma replied weakly, her face resembling a tomato.

Back home Daphne approached Fred while he was wrapping up Velma's house warming presents. Scooby was there putting bows on them while Shaggy was panic-buying gifts for Velma. She sat down on a chair next to him and put her legs up on his lap.

"Well Fred?"

"Well what?" he stopped wrapping; resting his hands either side of her knees.

"Well have you noticed anything about Shaggy and Velma?"

"Don't understand" Fred gave her a quizzical look.

"I mean anything recently in their behaviour"

He began absent-mindedly stroke her legs as he thought "Hmmm let's see now… well she now sits next to him in the Mystery Machine, I mean right up next to him, I've seen her wearing one of his t-shirts from time-to-time, he carries a spare pair of her glasses even when we're not on a case and has spent ages round her new house. Man I've lost count of the number of times I found them fast asleep leaning against each other when we're out on cases. I've even seen them asleep spooning on the sofa during those Friday movie marathons at Shaggy's place. He always has his arm round her as soon as they lie down 'like I just want to make sure she doesn't fall off''" Fred imitated Shaggy's voice "and…" _yes, yes go on_ thought Daphne tensing with excitement "and they both like the cinnamon waffles from that bakery down the road, but don't we all" Daphne deflated _why do I bother?_

"Reah rinnamon raffles!" said Scooby popping his up between them; Daphne pushed his head down not wanting to loose the momentum.

"Well I have it on good authority that a certain Mr Rogers and a certain Miss Dinkley were seen getting _very_ friendly with each other at that convention a few weeks ago" Daphne raised a conspiratorial eyebrow

"Well they're very good friends so what's wrong with that?"

"Join the dots will you already! You must have noticed how Velma has behaved after some of our recent cases?"

"Yeah, she still screams a bit when she sees a newt, but so do you."

"No, not _that_ case I mean on those where Shaggy rescued her or the one when Velma and I rescued you boys. And let's not forget the one when we rescued Shaggy and Velma."

"Oh yes, I'm not sure they wanted to be rescued" Fred smiled, finally getting the point Daphne was hinting at.

"Exactly, I mean look how awkward they are around each other at the moment when anyone else is with them."

"How do you know they aren't like that when they are alo… Have you been spying on them?"

"Only a little" Daphne replied looking very guilty

"OK Daph, spill the beans" he knew if he didn't let Daphne talk about it now, he'd never hear the end of it.

A couple fo weeks later Velma was round at Fred and Daphne's, reviewing the progress they had made on their research project. Daphne was currently making some coffee while Velma was flicking through her case notes.

The private case notes of Velma Dinkley

Project Purple

*Swap rooms with Daphne, Daphne still gets grabbed

*Sleeping in the same room as Daphne, me in the bed Daphne on couch – Daphne still gets grabbed

*Wearing purple on a case as well as Daphne – Daphne still gets grabbed

*Both sleep in my room, Daphne still gets grabbed.

*We go shopping whilst on holiday. We all end up being buried up to our necks in wet sand – still finding sand in my clothes – good job Scooby is so good at digging

*Pick a hotel at random then pick a room at random, connect our ankles via a several feet of chain and we sleep under the bed. Daphne grabbed and I wake up chained spread-eagled to the underside of the bed and gagged with my own bed-socks. Must remember to pack fresh bed-socks on future cases. XXXXX Rescued by Shaggy XXXXX

*Go to a fashion show with Daphne – wish _I_ had been kidnapped

*Everyone wears different clothes – Daphne and Scooby grabbed.

*Go to buy an ice-cream whilst on holiday – can't remember if Daphne was grabbed I think she was. I go to get some money to pay for the ice cream and walk right into the middle of a raid on the bank vault; I'm taken hostage and locked in the boot of the crooks car then driven around for hours. I finally end up being held prisoner in the basement of a factory with my feet set in a block of cement. Still didn't get the ice cream I wanted. XXXXX Rescued by Shaggy XXXXX

*Wearing each other's night clothes when asleep– Daphne still gets grabbed

*Slightly different pairing up, just me and Shaggy, Scooby with Fred and Daphne – Daphne still gets grabbed. Odd case this one, I just couldn't get into my stride and neither could Shaggy. Fortunately case is cracked by Daphne and Scooby. XXXXX Shaggy and Velma 'looking for clues' XXXXX

*I try to look exactly like Daph - make-up brings me out in a rash - Daphne still grabbed

*Go on holiday this time Shaggy and I get kidnapped. End up being tied to Shaggy, after several hours we are rescued by the rest of the gang. XXXXX Shaggy and Velma K-I-S-S-I-N-G XXXXX

*Daphne stays in the Mystery Machine while we are on a case. Mystery Machine towed away for parking violation, Daphne grabbed from police compound while making a call to us.

*Stick like glue to Daphne, she knocks off my glasses by mistake so I get grabbed and dumped in the middle of a swamp without my glasses, sprain my ankle trying to walk out by myself. Thankfully found and carried to safety by Shaggy XXXXX Rescued by Shaggy XXXXX

*Go on long weekend holiday – don't ask – must do holidays as another research paper. All I'll say is that Daph and I won't be going anywhere near newts any time soon.

*Both of us dress like me, Fred and Shaggy get kidnapped, the girls ride to the rescue! I get to rescue Shaggy – what an adrenalin rush! No wonder the boys are so ready to rescue us, felt like I could lift a mountain afterwards. XXXXX Get to rescue Shaggy XXXXX

*Fashion show - Daphne sees thought my false beard disguise

A rue smile came over her face at the entries in bright red ink

"Daphne! Have you been writing comments in my journal again?"

"I was simply adding some missing factual narrative"

"Such as?"

"Well, Miss goes-all-doe-eyed-when-she-sees-Shaggy. The fact that you were walking on air for a couple of days after each time he rescued you, you were in low-Earth orbit after you rescued him plus you two _were_ kissing, we saw you, and you weren't doing it to just pass the time either"

"We, we were… overcome by the emotion of the moment" Velma replied looking everywhere but at Daphne

"Har-har, from when we first saw you it took us 10 minutes to get to where you were and you two had only come up for air a couple of times by the time we reached you"

"Well..."

"You've got the hots for each other, why don't you two just get stuck in?"

After what seemed like an eternity Velma quietly replied "I'm waiting for him to..."

"Which century are we in? _You_ ask him. He gets so nervous at times that it will take him ages to pluck up the courage."

"He _is_ brave and courageous" said Velma defensively feeling the need to protect him

Daphne sighed "Velma, he acts like a thing possessed when you are in danger, but when you are not his nerves get the better of him."

"But what if he says no?" said Velma desperately

"What if _you_ said no? He'll have the same worries as you"

"Oh well yes, when you put it like that"

"Look we're got a easy few day coming up, just that school reunion next week so, take the opportunity to let him know that you are serious, but go easy on him. I'll try and drop a few hints as well."

"OK Daph, I'll try"

"Don't worry Velma from the way Shaggy looks at you, you've already there"

Velma opened her mouth to speak. She was drowned out by the sound of breaking glass as a brick came in through the window and landed at their feet. Attached to the brick was a letter, a letter addressed to Daphne.


	2. The Cordon Supremacy

"Not again" whispered Daphne, going pale as she read the note.

"What do you mean 'not again'?" said Velma taking hold of Daphne and rapidly propelling her away from the window and towards the recently installed panic room. After all in their line of work they collected enemies the way other people collected stamps.

"I've been getting anonymous threats, telling me to stay away from the reunion, and to break-up with Fred before the school reunion, or else."

"Show me them now. I'll call the boys."

Minutes later Fred and Shaggy were there, Daphne sat curled up in Fred's lap while the others sat and looked at the notes. There was a picture of a headstone with Daphne's name on it, a one-way ticket to the South Pole, various notes demanding Daphne leave Fred, a picture of Fred and Daphne together but Daphne was hanging from a noose, a mocked-up obituary and so on.

Shaggy stared at the notes "Man, I've a feeling I've seen that writing before"

"Are you sure?" said Velma as Shaggy stood up.

"Yep, I need to get something from my place to be sure, back in a while"

"Do you need a hand?" said Velma quickly.

"OK, like we'll get back quicker" said Shaggy.

"What?" said Velma looking at Daphne's expression.

"Oh nothing" smiled Daphne as the trio headed out the door.

Shaggy, Velma and Scooby piled into Shaggy's place

"OK team Rogers, to the attic!"

"So what are we looking for exactly Shag?"

"Some old school stuff"

"Can you be a bit more precise" said Velma as she followed Shaggy up the ladder to the attic.

"Yeah, an exercise book, with writing in" he added helpfully.

"Thanks" said Velma with a sigh.

While Shaggy and Velma were busy trying to peak at each other whilst the other was bending over, helping each other move boxes, 'accidentally' bump into each other and the like, Scooby was diligently searching. He understood what Shaggy was looking for; there was something familiar about the scent on the note which made his skin crawl.

"Round rit!" said Scooby, Shaggy and Velma came over to see.

"Good work Scoob"

"What is it?" asked Velma

"The 'Right to Write' creative writing project I did at school"

"Oh I remember, you all had to write separate paragraphs for a story in each other's exercise books"

"Yeah, come on let's get back. Like can you compare the writing?"

"Yep, but can we stop off at my place so I can pick up some magnifying gear?"

"They're taking their time" said Fred looking at his watch. The glaziers had been and repaired the window and still the others still hadn't returned

"That's the idea" said Daphne quietly

"Pardon?"

"Nothing dear, oh sounds like their back" said Daphne as they heard Scooby enter the house.

"What's that?" said Fred as Velma walked in the room wearing a helmet from which various lights, magnifying and imaging equipment was attached, via flexible arms, to various points on the helmet.

"An old science fair project" replied Velma and with that she set to work studying the writing.

"The handwriting on the note and samples from this exercise book are almost identical. Shaggy's right, the same person wrote both" said Velma

"Who is it then?" asked Fred

"Simone Cordon" said Shaggy quietly

"Oh jeepers, not her" said Daphne

"Oh no" said Fred holding his head in his hands as Daphne rubbed his back to comfort him.

Simone Cordon was, until recently, the bane of Fred and Daphne's life. She had stalked Fred ever since High School and had twice tried to run Daphne over. Each time it was passed off as an accident and as there were no injuries they were never investigated. She had finally vanished after an attempt to blackmail Daphne had gone spectacularly wrong. She had passed around photographs which purported to show that Daphne and Velma were secret lovers. The plan rapidly began to unwind as it was found that each image still had its entire edit history left in the accompanying metadata. The most incriminating one, showing the pair asleep together in a messed-up bed, was un-doctored. But it had been taken in the aftermath of the 'Bed Head' charity pillow fight where having been crowned doubles champions the pair _had_ fallen asleep in bed in the centre of the ring. The most obvious fake was an image in which Velma had gained nearly a foot in height. They recreated that one for the media, with Velma wearing stilts. The gang's dignified and inclusive response was the final nail in the coffin of Simone's plan. But now she was back to haunt them once more.

"The post has arrived" said Shaggy noticing their mail box.

"Wow their late" said Daphne. She walked out of the door and screamed, she had almost walked into a hangman's noose.

Over the street a figure hidden in the shadows watched the scene with interest "The games on you tramp" she said and walked away.

The police arrived and collected the noose and checked for any other clues that could be found. From their perspective the case against Simone was circumstantial, insufficient at present for an arrest warrant. The fact that no-one knew where she was didn't help. What the police did not doubt that there was a real threat and so set about working with the gang to counter it in the lead up to the reunion and at the event. The day before the gang made their final arrangements.

"We'll swap places at the reunion party Daph. I can add that information to our peril research project" said Velma.

"Like Velma are you sure? This isn't a case" said Shaggy

"I promised I'd do it Shag, in any case all we need to do is confuse Simone long enough for the police to arrest her. I've just got some large soft contact lenses which I can wear without wanting to pull my eyes out after five minutes."

"Thanks Velma. All you need now is that authentic Blake look" said Daphne

"But won't people notice?" said Shaggy

"I think that's a yes Shaggy, but we can pass it off as a joke" she said

Daphne carried an armful of clothes into the bedroom room, quickly followed by an armful of shoes. She then dragged Velma inside then closed the door, after much heated argument Daphne emerged triumphant and joined the others.

"She'll be out in a minute or two"

A few minutes later Velma staggered out of the room and took a few stumbling steps towards them before gravity had the final say in where she was going. The gang ran to Velma's side and helped her up.

"Like are you OK Velma? That looked bad" said Shaggy

"It felt worse" muttered Velma trying to work out which of the Shaggy's floating in front of her was the real one.

"Oh alright Velma, you can wear the lower heels" said Daphne rushing off to her shoe room returning a few minutes later with another armful of shoes. In the mean time Fred and Shaggy had sat Velma up on a chair and removed her shoes.

"Right you should be good in these Velma; I wear some of these on cases so I know you can run in them" said Daphne as she placed a new pair of shoes on Velma's feet.

"I suppose so but I hope it doesn't come to it, you dressing as me?"replied Velma

"Yes. It's turtle-neck torture time"

"Hey they're comfortable."

"Not if you have a sensitive neck" replied Daphne testily.

"Listen, f I have to wear those back-breaking shoes of yours you can jolly well put up with a turtleneck"

"Listen here Velma…"

Fred, Shaggy and Scooby quietly retreated to a safe distance. There was always some light hearted teasing between the girls about their choice of clothes, occasionally it degenerated into unfriendly bickering, and it looked like this was going to be one of those occasions. With the turtleneck vs. high-heels debate still raging the boys decided they were all set for the school reunion. On the day in question bomb-squad officers swept the location, close-protection officers mingled with the crowd, Velma, Daphne and Fred all wore body armour and a wire, guests passed through discrete metal detectors, squad cars were parked out front and number plate checks were performed on all cars that arrived as well as those passing by. If all else failed there was a hostage rescue team on stand-by. Aside from a brief commotion when someone told 'Velma' that she hadn't aged well compared to 'Daphne' the event passed off peacefully. Simone was nowhere to be seen and nothing happened.

The next Thursday afternoon Fred called the gang together for a meeting.

"Well gang guess what's happened?" he had a look of resigned humour on his face

"Well if your face is anything to go by your dad's got lost"

"Again? Where this time?" said Shaggy

"In Car-Park-Utopia next to the Universe of Malls" said Fred

"I love that place! Well the malls not the car-parks" said Daphne

"Oh man that place is huge, it even has places to park while waiting to get a parking place" said Shaggy

"What's worse is it's their monthly Saturday shop-a-thon this Saturday."

"Jeepers don't they lay on even more car-parks then?"

"Yes, that's what worries me."

"Dante's Inferno incarnate" said Velma

"Well the car-parks aren't that bad. Some of them are almost works of art" said Fred

"I was talking about the malls" said Velma dryly

"You'd better get going Freddie, the sooner you find him the better" said Daphne ushering Fred out of the house.

Shaggy and Velma looked at Daphne as the day went on, there was no mistaking it, she was moping; she kept looking out of the window from behind the curtains. The later in evening it became the more she became unsettled.

"What's wrong Daph?" said Shaggy.

"I'm still worried, I wish Fred was here. What if Fred's dad going missing is a trap for him?"

"It's no trap Daph, it's been on the news. Fred's dad isn't the only one who's lost, there's a major rescue operation underway at the moment. But you're right that's still that's no reason for us to let our guard down."

"So?"

"So Daph we swap again, you sleep in the panic room" said Velma

"But" began Daphne

"Shaggy and Scooby will be sleeping in the room opposite mine; both of our doors will be open."

"We will? I mean we will"

"Reah" replied Shaggy and Scooby as they saw Daphne and Velma's expression.

"There's a bowl of sugar frosted Scooby Snack breakfast cereal in the morning for each of you" said Velma

"Right let's find you some night clothes" said Daphne dragging Velma off to her bedroom.

Shaggy and Scooby waited at the bottom of the stairs listening in to the exchange. Phrases like 'I am not warning _that_!' and 'this is almost invisible' were mixed with 'but Velma you'll look so good in this', Scooby thought he'd heard Shaggy's name mentioned a few times in more hushed tones. Finally the pair appeared, Velma was wearing a semi-transparent lilac baggy-sleeved dressing gown a short-sleeved lilac top and 3/4 length trousers.

"These are designed for flouncing around in, not keeping you warm" muttered Velma thankful that these at least were more opaque than some of the other night attire Daphne had tried to foist on her. Daphne was pleased as punch at Shaggy's reaction on seeing Velma, and Velma didn't seem to object either. When it came to bedtime they double and triple checked the doors and windows before settling down to sleep. Velma put on her 'Daphne' wig and placed a extendible baton and attack-alarm under her pillow, and another attached to a strap on her wrist for protection.

Velma awoke to a faint hissing sound, thinking that Shaggy or Scooby must be snoring she went to turn over and go back to sleep. She couldn't move, she tried again, nothing, her limbs wouldn't respond, she couldn't even raise her head. Her eyes darted around in confusion.

"Nnnn" Velma tired to call out for help, she couldn't even speak. A terrifying thought hit her, had she had a stroke? She needed to get to hospital immediately so tried to attract attention.

"Hummmn!" she moaned as loudly as she could; then stopped when she became aware of someone lying in the bed next to her.

"It's amazing what a bit of muscle relaxant can do to humble someone; it's also amazing what a whole can of sleeping mist can do to an already sleeping hippy and his dog. I want you to be aware of my victory over you Daphne Blake" said a voice from next to her in the bed. Velma felt the person sit-up; they leaned over her putting their hands either side of her. It was Simone; she gave Velma a humourless smile.

"Well Daphne you thought you could get one over your old rival" purred Simone as she lay down on top of her and stroked Velma's cheek.

"Fred is mine, understand? I had intended to take him away with me tonight but he's not here so I'll take you instead. You didn't listen when we were at school or now. So I'll just have to stash you away till he's forgotten all about you. It's so pathetic how you pretended to be Velma, did you think I would see the glasses and think you were her?"

_Take the glasses; you need them more than I do_ Velma thought as Simone held the glasses in front of her. Just then Simone noticed something else on the nightstand next to the glasses.

"Oh look some contact lenses, too vain to wear glasses I see. You always were a shallow individual Daphne. Well we'll take these with us, not that you'll be able to see far where you're going" Simone put the lenses and solution sin her bag then pulled out a hypodermic syringe, Velma's eyes widened in fear.

"Gooo" Velma made a desperate attempt to get to her panic alarm as Simone swabbed her arm.

"Hrrrr" she moaned as the needle was jammed into her arm, seconds later she was unconscious.

Simone put on a face-mask then returned to Shaggy and Scooby's room where she spent a few minutes moving things around after which she sprayed another can of sleeping mist into the room and closed the door. That done Simone hoisted Velma over her shoulder and carefully carried her outside towards a waiting rental car with an open trunk.

Daphne crept down the hallway, two head torches were on her head and a steel candlestick in each hand. She's heard something slam closed an short while ago and now couldn't get to sleep till she found out what it was.

"Shaggy? Velma?" she softly called out, she ducked and turned round. There was nobody there, she breathed a quiet sigh of relief and continued on her way. The door to Shaggy's bedroom was closed but Velma's was open, perhaps the noise was Velma closing their door. She looked into the nasal ward that was Shaggy and Scooby's room. Suddenly Daphne felt unsteady on her feet and very tired.

"Wake up Blake" she whispered and went into Velma's room "Velma? Are you up?" Velma wasn't in bed but her glasses were there. She walked on in, the room had an en-suite so Daphne checked in there just in case Velma was there, it also was empty. A quick check around the house revealed nothing untoward, except that the front door was open. Daphne looked out through the window; Velma's car was still there. Daphne dashed back to Velma's room just in case she had missed something. The covers looked odd, like someone had dragged them towards the door, she carefully looked around the room, the contact lens kit was missing, but the rest of Velma's stuff was still there. Daphne knew something was very wrong indeed so she ran back into Shaggy's room.

"Shaggy, Shaggy. Wake up, something's wrong" Daphne pinched Shaggy's arm, he didn't stir. Daphne yawned and wondered why she was so sleepy all of a sudden? She went to open the window, a piece of string whipped away from the window, seconds later the door to the room slammed shut and a hissing sound filled the air. The inside door handle was missing, the door was stuck fast, Daphne pounded on the door. Rapidly the pounding got quieter and quieter till silence filled the house once more.


	3. MasterChef

Daphne woke up to find herself being shaken and her name being called

"Daph? Daph? Wake up Daph" with superhuman effort she opened her eyes to see Fred leaning over her.

"Huh? Just five more minutes Freddie dear."

"No come on Daph wake up. Shag you awake now?"

"Like just about man. Hey Daph you sleepwalk here?"

"What are you talking about Shag?" said Daphne as she sat up and looked around with bleary eyes. This wasn't where she'd gone to sleep _how did I get here? _she thought..

"What time is it, have we missed Saturday morning cartoons? Funny it's still dark outside" said Shaggy as he looked out of the window

"It's Saturday evening, late Saturday evening. So where'd Velma get to?"

"Saturday _evening_!" said Shaggy and Daphne

"Saturday evening? But shouldn't it be, like, Saturday morning?" said Shaggy as he yawned

"No, it's evening, so where's Velma then?" asked Fred again, more insistent this time.

"What do you mean where's Velma? Isn't she here?"

"No otherwise she would have rescued you. I can't find her anywhere, her contact lens stuff is missing, but her glasses and her other stuff is still here and her car is out front."

"Like what do you mean rescued us?"

"Well the door was wedged closed and there was an empty can of sleeping mist in the room with you. Hence why I said rescued."

"Oh I remember now, I heard something and went looking, I couldn't find Velma, I went in to wake Shaggy and Scooby then the door slammed shut; then there was this hissing noise, I couldn't get the door or window open. That's all I remember."

"Like this means Velma's been missing since Thursday night?" said Shaggy

"Simone, I bet Simone has something to do with this" growled Daphne

"Man but we checked and rechecked all the doors and windows. They were all locked shut" said Shaggy

"Odd, the front door was closed but unlocked when I arrived" said Fred

"Jeepers yes, I found the front door open."

"Let's check outside" said Fred

A couple of minutes later Scooby found what looked like ladder marks in the ground.

High above the attic window appeared to be open; checking the attic showed that the window had been forced open. Aside from that there were no leads, they couldn't even be sure that it was Simone who had committed the crime. The police crawled over the place but could find no clues. They couldn't even rule out Velma having just run away somewhere. All they could do was sit and wait.

Nothing was heard on Sunday.

Nothing was heard on Monday.

Tuesday lunchtime Fred collected the letters from the mailbox.

"We have contact" he said quietly when he closed the door, Daphne hurried to his side. In his hand was an envelope containing a picture of an unconscious 'Daphne' in the boot of a car. Along with the photograph there was a note telling Fred that if he wanted Daphne not to come to any more harm he should come immediately, and alone, to an area of waste ground a few miles out of town, it also instructed Shaggy, Velma and Scooby to forget they ever knew Fred and Daphne, if they knew what was good for them. Finally it said that getting the police involved had been a big mistake, a mistake for which Daphne had already been punished, any more police involvement and her safety would no longer be guaranteed.

"Fred, there's more mail" said Shaggy glancing out of the window. Inside was an envelope with a photograph of Fred getting the mail from just a few minutes ago.

"So we can't call the police?" said Shaggy

"No, but we can let them know what's going on. Velma has a secure email link to the police and we can use that. Besides, this is personal" said Fred, at that Daphne walked off.

"Where're you going?"  
>"I need to find a turtle-neck jumper to wear" said Daphne<p>

The area they had been directed to was a disused industrial site currently being redeveloped. There were lots of places for someone to hide and observe. After a bit of discussion it was decided that they would split up and try to shadow Fred. Daphne, disguised as Velma, would get dropped off first then Shaggy and Scooby close to where Fred intended to park the van. After dropping off Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby, Fred drove around for a while to allow them to get in position, when he could delay no longer he parked the van and made his way to the meeting spot. He stood alone in the area, on two sides were partially demolished buildings, on one side were the car-parks where the Mystery Machine was parked, the other was just waste ground. Fred looked around, he was sure she was hiding in the buildings but did she have Velma with her?

"It's rude to make a girl wait on her first date" said a voice from the shadows

"Where are you Simone?"

"Rudeness needs to be punished. Poor old Daphne, she's really going to get it this time."

"Knock it off Simone."

"Not only were you late you didn't do as you were told. Haven't you heard two's company but three's a crowd, especially when we've got such a hot date ahead of us."

Simone emerged from the open doors of a building pushing Shaggy and Scooby in front of her. Tape covered Shaggy's mouth and his hands were taped together in front of him, tape was wrapped round Scooby's muzzle. Fred immediately saw that Simone was holding a gun of some kind in her hand but he couldn't make out what it was. She pushed Shaggy far ahead of her, Shaggy and Scooby took the chance and sprinted over to Fred before Simone could react.

"We've frustrated your plans Simone" said Fred playing for time while he freed Shaggy and Scooby. Not the best line he'd ever come up with but he needed to get her talking.

"I'm not getting stressed, why should I when I can take out my frustration on Daphne? Seems that Velly is the only smart one amongst you all that figures."

"What have you done with Velma?" said Fred

"Don't you mean Daphne, I saw through her sad plan to use poor little Velly as a decoy so don't try to keep pretending. Anyway lover-boy she'll be fine, for a while. Just do as you are told and everything will work out fine for all of us."

"Where is she?" said Shaggy

"Oh she's buried under things, y'know feeling a bit boxed in at the moment" chuckled Simone pointing the weapon at Fred and Shaggy.

"So where's Velma?" said Fred. Simone was close enough that he could make out what the weapon was, it was a Taser. If they could dodge it then they could overpower her.

"What do you care? But I might know where Daphne is. I do know the longer you don't do what I tell you the more unpleasant things will become for her. So Freddie, let's ditch the hippy and his dog and what say you show me just what a good date you can be. Then, if you're good enough I might think about letting Daphne go."

Daphne appeared out of the shadows, knocking the weapon out of her hands and putting Simone in a head lock "Surprise!"

"Can't fool me Velly" choked Simone

Daphne pulled off her wig, Simone's eyes widened in recognition.

"So where's Velma?" shouted Daphne right into Simone's face.

Suddenly Simone twisted out of the head-lock and kicked Daphne in the stomach sending her flying across the ground. Simone picked up the weapon and headed for the boys.

"Right Fred, get over here and start making out with me. Remember, the longer we wait the more Velly suffers" she said pointing the gun at Daphne.

"What do you mean suffer?" said Shaggy.

"Which bit of 'buried' and 'boxed-in' didn't you understand? Cold, dark, running low on food and water unless I get back soon, oh silly me I didn't leave her any bedding, blankets or a bed for that matter, and you don't want to know about the other arrangements I forgot about" as Simone spoke their blood ran cold as their imagination began to run riot with images of what indignities Velma could be being forced to endure. It was a high-stakes gamble indeed, but you should never bet what you cannot afford to lose. At school Shaggy had been the master at playing 'truth or dare', he looked into Simone's eyes and got the answer he needed. He began to advance on her.

"Fred, Simone wants a hot date and I can oblige" said Shaggy in icy tones.

Simone fired, at the last second Shaggy dodged out of the way of the darts; a second later Daphne grabbed Simon from behind and forced her to her knees.

"You just crossed the line Simone" said Daphne. Together they dragged Simone towards the Mystery Machine. Fred got there first and pulled out a roll of duck-tape.

Shaggy got out a portable table and two chairs then set up a table for two. Daphne forced Simone into one of the chairs and taped her to it. Fred and Daphne stood guard while Shaggy took out another table, a portable gas cooker, pots, pans and various ingredients then he and Scooby began to prepare some food. After about half an hour he was done. Shaggy brought a plate of food and set it on the table in front of Simone. Even from a few feet away the smell of chilli and other spices began to strip-mine her sinuses. Daphne held Simone's noise while Shaggy forced a spoonful of the food into Simone's mouth then held his hand over her mouth forcing her to chew and swallow the food. She coughed and spluttered, gasping for breath; Shaggy prepared another, larger, spoonful.

"OK, OK, in the basement of that abandoned house on Wentworth Avenue there's a tunnel to an old bomb shelter, she's locked inside that."

"I'll go" said Shaggy "Scooby get the second course ready just in case she's lying. Make it a Minnesota Mind-Mauler shake."

Fred, Daphne and especially Simone sucked in their breath at what he had just said. The Minnesota Mind-Mauler shake was a legend in the extreme eating fraternity and illegal in 14 States. It was a regular milk-shake with difference; it contained pure capsicum, a lot of capsicum, with layers of freshly grated horseradish. Even Scooby was shocked by what Shaggy had asked for but understood why. Velma was like one of those chocolates; a hard, sometimes crispy outside, but with a soft centre. A soft centre that none of them wished to see damaged.

Scooby often thought of his friends in terms of food and to him Velma was dark chocolate. All the subtle nuances and complexity of flavour in the chocolate matched her more complex character. But to a connoisseur there was much to appreciate. From the outside the chocolate was dark and uncompromising, just like Velma. Many people had, to their cost, made the mistake of treating Velma like regular milk-chocolate and received a bitter mouthful. As with plain chocolate, where you don't just chew and swallow, you let the chocolate melt in the mouth; where in its own time the chocolate reveals its secrets to the patient consumer. Scooby had learned to appreciate Velma in this way. And finally he had found her biggest secret; she had a soft caramel centre. Underneath that hard, bitter exterior was an oh-so-sweet and delectable inside that only revealed itself to her closest friends. A broken Velma was something none of them wanted to find, just like opening a box of chocolates to find one of them broken. The caramel glistening in the light as it slowly oozed from the chocolate shell, its sweet smell mixed with the bitter notes of the plain chocolate shell…

"Scooby you with us?" said Fred snapping his fingers in front of Scooby

"Ruh, reah!" Scooby shook his mind free of the chocolate metaphor and went to help Shaggy.

Simone tried to squirm free of Daphne's grip, holding her even firmer in the chair "It's a bluff, you wouldn't dare" she said as Fred, Shaggy and Scooby collected the necessary equipment from the Mystery Machine. Once that was done Shaggy got into the Mystery Machine and headed off. Scooby began to hand out protective clothing to Fred and Daphne.

"Look, I'm bluffing, she's fine, please she's alright I promise. All what I said about her suffering and being punished; it, it was just empty words I never hurt her at all. She's living in luxury" Scooby looked at her and took another bottle of capsicum out of the box.

The house in question was a bit of a local landmark, it had been built by a recluse and an eccentric, a early Silicon Valley millionaire. From the outside it looked like a old plantation-style mansion but painted in gaudy yellow and greens. It had been vacant for some time due to it being mostly made out of reinforced concrete with a creative interpretation floor planning as well of wiring and plumbing codes. It served out its twilight years as a prop for local film and TV companies so none of the locals paid much attention when the Mystery Machine careened round the corner and up the drive to the house. Shaggy parked right up next to the steps, shoved a torch into his back pocket and ran up the stairs and barged the door down.

It took Shaggy a while to find the stairs to the basement, they were hidden in what appeared to be cupboard. He switched on his torch and headed down. He arrived at the entrance to the basement; it was pitch-black inside so felt around the wall on the inside. His fingers eventually found a light switch and a dim light-bulb came on. The basement had seen better days, the wooden floor was damaged in places, rusty nails stuck out all over the place. There was dust everywhere. Shaggy carefully looked around there was no obvious tunnel so he carefully made his way in and checked the floor for signs of footprints and the like. There was a lot of prints all over the floor but eventually he determined a general direction of movement and set of to check the wall. Sure enough there was a hidden door disguised to look like a section of the wall. With some effort he pushed the door open to reveal a tunnel about twenty feet long. At the end was a large metal door. The door was painted a drab green with rust showing through, the only thing that was shiny were the three large padlocks at the top, middle and bottom of the door. He was at the door in seconds, there were three levers connected together which needed to be moved up to open the door. Each was padlocked to the door itself. He pressed his ear to the door; from within he could make out a faint sound of coughing, moaning even. He began to panic thinking that Velma was choking, fitting or worse.


	4. Canned Heat

His shoe bumped into something on the floor just below the door he looked down; next to a wrench were some keys. He grabbed the keys and fumbled with the padlocks. As soon as they were removed he unlocked the door and flung it open ready to rescue Velma from whatever humiliations had been visited on her during her days of captivity in that metal box. He blinked at the light; a smell assailed his nostrils, a smell that meant only one thing. Someone had just made popcorn. The room was wide and long, the floor was in two colours, a concave arc of green a few feet wide was just in front of the door; thereafter it was of polished wood. His eyes scanned the room, at the far end of the room was Velma wrapped up in a white sheet sitting on king-sized bed, eating from a bowl of pop-corn and drinking from what looked like a soda bottle through a straw. It also looked like she was watching TV, laughing at what she was seeing. He stepped inside the room as she put the bottle down, Velma looked up and dropped the bowl and stood up as he ran to her; she grabbed hold of him, crushing the wind out of him.

"Scooby was trying to kiss Simone" she was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Hey Velma, its OK"

"No its not" she whispered. Shaggy wrapped Velma up in the sheet, picked her up and sat on the bed. He rocked her gently and allowed her to regain her composure; only then did Shaggy realise that his heart was pounding and his hands shaking.

"I don't think I could have lasted much longer in here, I'd begun to lose hope of ever getting out. I knew you were going somewhere but, until I saw you I didn't know where I was. Seeing you in the flesh was more than I'd let myself hoped for."

"Shhhh, you're safe now. We'd never give up on you."

"Just, just hold me for a while Shag" they both relaxed letting the feeling of safety and security replace those of the past few days. Shaggy closed his eyes and rested his head against Velma's while he gently stroked her back, in doing so he realised that the sheet she was wrapped in was made of silk, in fact all the bedding appeared to be made of silk. _Man this is odd_ he thought so he briefly looked around the room. Aside from the large flat-panel TV, now showing just static, there was a games controller on the floor, books, DVD's, cooking facilities, food, a half-empty wine rack, behind a frosted glass door there appeared to be a toilet and shower; the floor was made of real wood. Next to the bed was a rubbish bin which was filled with empty chocolate boxes and an empty bottle of wine, all expensive brands and on closer inspection it wasn't a soda bottle that Velma had been drinking from; it was a small bottle of Champaign. And although he wasn't particularly familiar with such things there was what seemed to be a multi-gym in there as well. He'd seen worse apartments but with those you could always walk out the door anytime you wanted. The walls were starting to close in, it was time to go.

"Let's get you out of here" he said standing up still carrying Velma.

"Can't" said Velma sadly and she pointed to her neck. It was then Shaggy saw the loose-fitting metal collar around her neck, he reached up and touched it, unable to believe his own eyes, the inside was lined with velvet. Leading from it was a long length of plastic-coated chain, the other end of which was fixed in the wall just between the pillows on the bed.

"What the?" Shaggy stared around as the reality of what he was seeing sunk in. There was a shackle attached to Velma's left ankle a couple of feet or so of chain connected it to another one. This was open, it was also velvet-lined. Shaggy looked at her in confusion.

"When I woke up I was chained up in all this."

"Why? The door was padlocked closed from the outside, you couldn't escape"

"I don't know, to make the point that she was in control I guess. The green area on the floor was where I couldn't get to. I couldn't even touch the door."

"That's just nasty. So how did you get free?"

"I found an old screwdriver and used that. These shackles were held shut using Allen bolts so I could open them, until the screwdriver broke that is. The collar's got regular bolts on so I couldn't remove it."  
>"Hang on a mo, there was a wrench on the floor outside the door" he vanished for a second then returned with it, a few seconds later the collar fell to the floor. Velma closed her eyes and sighed, her hands reached for her neck. Before she could respond Shaggy scooped her up and was almost out the door when Velma stopped him.<p>

"No Shag, please I want to walk out, I need to walk out on my own feet."

"Sorry Velma I just wanted to get us of there" he said as he lowered her back down.

"I know, so do I but I need to walk out for my own sanity" Velma wrapped the sheet around her, she was still wearing the same pyjamas she was wearing when she had been abducted, then tightly gripped his hand and they walked out of the room. Shaggy could feel her tremble slightly as they stepped out of the room and into the tunnel. When they arrived in the basement Shaggy turned to face Velma.

"Right, now I'm carrying you. I don't want you getting any splinters or cutting a foot open on a rusty nail."

"Thanks Shag, that makes a lot of sense" if she was honest she was starting to feel a little wobbly on her feet, besides she'd made the point to herself. Shaggy picked her up and headed out of the basement as quickly as he could.

"Plus if I didn't then Daphne would be so disappointed" said Shaggy as he climbed the stairs.

"'But Velma, being carried to safety by the hero, it's just _sooo_ romantic'" said Velma imitating Daphne "she needs her head seeing to does that girl."

Shaggy set Velma down as soon as they left the house, Velma stopped and looked around she faced the sun, closed her eyes and focused on the feelings of the outside world upon her senses.

"Sun, wind, I haven't felt either on me for, for, how long has it been Shag?"

"Four days or so" he said quietly.

"Jinkies, I thought it was closer to two, three at the most. There was no way of telling the time."

Shaggy gently nudged her into motion; he wanted to get her into the Mystery Machine before she started getting cold.

"She was just going to leave you in there?"

"No I knew Simone would be back in a week to replace the food and other supplies, she left a note to that effect. I have no idea what she was planning to do in the long term, even when she found out I wasn't Daphne, and that scared me."

In the Mystery Machine Velma lay back on some blankets, she propped herself up slightly by resting on her forearms while Shaggy set to work removing the remaining shackle.

"Let get this off you, I've brought a change of clothes for you."

"Thanks Shaggy. I think I've worked out why she chained me up; she thought I was Daphne and it would stop me fighting my way out. I guess she planned to do the same to Fred as it would stop him getting free even if he was able to overpower her" Velma paused briefly "That's where she planned to keep Fred; she told she had planned to take him away but as he wasn't there she abducted me. The place was set-up for him, there's a games console with football, driving, skiing games and trap simulators, sports movies, every NFL game since I don't know when. And don't get me started on the range of men's grooming products. I was so bored at times I even used the multi-gym."

"Yeah it looked more like a home for Fred, but not much of one for a Velma. So what were you watching on TV?"

"Simone had a camera attached to her. I guess she planned to make Daphne watch her 'victory' in all its gory and graphic detail. But what I got to see..."

"Laughing so much you were choking on popcorn?" Shaggy raised his eyebrows, Velma nodded.

"You look good on TV Shaggy, but even better in the flesh."

"Thanks Velma." The final bolt came out and the shackle fell free and Shaggy massaged her ankle; Velma closed eyes and shuddered with unexpected pleasure of his touch as his hand moved up her calf.

"Cold?" Shaggy moved closer and rested his hands either side of her waist

"No, jinkies that was just intense, unexpected and intense."

Shaggy paused unsure of what to do next.

"But _very_ nice" Shaggy looked at Velma as she spoke; she was looking at him with an intensity and focus he'd never seen before which caused him to blush. Velma gently pulled him down close to her "I thought about you a lot while I was stuck in there."  
>"Man, I just couldn't, it hurt so much not knowing if you were safe. Like I just wanted to cry all the time, night times were worse."<p>

"Shhhh Shaggy, I'm safe now" said Velma softly as she reached out and caressed his face. She leant in and gently brushed her lips against his. Shaggy took her hands and entwined his fingers with hers, maintaining lip contact they lay down and moved Velma's hands above her head. She squeezed his hands and wrapped her legs around him as he pressed his lips harder into hers. Over the past few days her thoughts had increasingly drifted to Shaggy rather than think of where she was. She'd dreamed of this and now it was real. For Shaggy it had been a succession of sleepless nights, he'd sat awake looking at his bed, wishing that Velma was there so that he could hold her, keep her safe, keep her warm and shelter her from darkness. Velma's hands moved to his waist, gripping him tightly. In response to a more basic calling Velma pulled the shirt up and off over his head. The same urge caused Shaggy's hands fumble with the buttons on Velma's pyjama top causing it to come apart as he undid it. Unnoticed by either several of the buttons pinged around the inside of the cabin. Seconds later Velma undid his belt buckle and gently pulled his pants down. They paused and looked at each other, the rest of the world didn't matter anymore, neither would have noticed if they were suddenly transported to the moon, they were the only people in the world, all other thoughts and concerns were forgotten. Velma put her arms around his neck as he leant down. She ran his fingers down his back and stopped when they reached his boxers, sensing no resistance she slipped her hands under the waist-band...


	5. Dinkley Interrupted

The sound of a horn from a fire engine caused them both to jump out of their skins. Seconds later other sirens could be heard as a host of squad cars came up the drive along with an ambulance and the Fire Department's Heavy Rescue unit.

"Clothes, I need clothes now. And so do you" said Velma in an urgent whisper.

"Right, one set of clothes coming up" he passed her a bag which contained a complete change of her clothes. Velma went under the sheet to get changed while Shaggy tried not to watch too much.

"Man, did you arrange this?" said Shaggy glancing out at the arriving emergency services while he pulled his clothes back on; Velma popped her head out from under the sheet, nodded then went back under.

"Just because I was physically helpless didn't mean I was mentally helpless, as soon as Simone opened up a network connection to stream in her video my rescue plan swung into action. I'd written a script on the console that would run as soon as there was an open connection to the outside world. It would try to work out where I was and get help."

"Wow Velma that was, well, genius" he said as Velma emerged from under the sheet.

"Thanks Shaggy" she'd been called a genius may times before, but that really made her want to jump for joy.

As soon as they got out of the Mystery Machine Velma was immediately whisked off to the ambulance to be checked over by paramedics. Shaggy told the police that it was Simone who had abducted Velma and Velma confirmed the story. Shaggy told the police where they could find Simone and they left to arrest her. Velma declined the offer to go to hospital saying that being out in the fresh air would do her the world of good.

"Do you want to drive?" said Shaggy

"No thanks, I don't feel up to it" said Velma getting into the passenger seat.  
>"Let's roll, like the rest of the gang are expecting us."<p>

Velma sat close to Shaggy and her hand rested on his leg as he drove. The windows were open, it was cold but it meant Velma could feel the breeze. Shaggy stopped for a while so Velma could call her parents; they were heading over to her place as soon as she got there. As the approached the industrial area they crossed paths with the squad cars who had collected Simone. Shaggy sounded the horn as the entered the car park and he rest of the gang came running, Velma had barely stepped out of the Mystery Machine before she was flattened by the combined impact of Daphne and Scooby.

"Ow" she said quietly, peeling herself off the side of the van.

"Ohhh it's so good to see you safe and sound" said Daphne crushing Velma against her again "At least you don't have to see Simone, the police just took her away,"

"Like you have Velma to thank for the cops" said Shaggy proudly

"How?" said Daphne

"Well I had an escape plan" said Velma

"What was it?" said Fred eagerly as he embraced Velma

"Well the games console had an network connection so it was a question of waiting."

"For?"

"I wrote a script that would go and find help as soon as an outside connection was made. Simone streamed in a audio and video feed of what was going on here It was past the firewall when you jumped her and I didn't watch the updates much after that, I was too busy watching you lot."

"A real popcorn movie moment" said Shaggy

"Seriously I thought I was going to break something laughing. I've seen Shaggy make one of those before, but only in a fume cabinet in my lab, and then what Scooby was doing after Daphne leant him some lipstick; best TV ever" Velma laughed, but Scooby could sense that it was because it was a better alternative to crying. Despite Velma's upbeat mood now the gang all knew they would be on nightmare watch for some time to come. Fred and Daphne glanced at each other and came to the same conclusion, Shaggy would be on nightmare watch; they'd just be there as backup. They all got back into the Mystery Machine and prepared to head off.

"Where to folks?" said Fred

"My place please Fred, my parents will be there soon" said Velma

Fred took the quickest route he knew back to Velma's house. The journey was along a bumpy and bouncy road and Velma soon began to look a bit green about the gills. When they got to her house they had to help indoors as she was too busy holding her head in hands.

"What's wrong Velma?" said Daphne as Velma curled up in a ball on Shaggy's lap as soon as they sat down.

"Never drink Champagne through a straw" she moaned as they helped her inside

"Champagne?" said Fred and Daphne

"Yeah, I had nearly finished one of those small bottles watching you all on TV."

"On TV? You mentioned a games console earlier, I don't get it" said Fred

"Oh yes, big flat-screen TV, there was Champagne, wine, chocolates, ice-cream..."

"What?"

"All the meals were microwave or oven-ready, but not your cheap TV dinners either, really nice ones. There were half-bottles of wine, fruit juice, all expensive stuff…" Velma continued to describe what she had to eat and the 'features' of the shelter as she continued the rest of the gang exchanged glances, there could only be one outcome.

"Dam-burst coming up" whispered Daphne as she saw the expression on Velma's face.

"I have a lot of that stuff in my house" said Fred as he began an attempt to steer the conversation towards a gentle landing,

"Don't you get it Fred? That place was for you, she planned to keep you there, day after day after day, the same walls, no wind, no sky no stars… I love the stars and the rain, I've never missed rain so much." Fred, Daphne and Shaggy looked at each other, Fred was pale at the thought of the fate that he had been saved from. Shaggy picked Velma up and took her away to the kitchen and closed the door, the next second she broke down in floods of tears.

"Finally" whispered Daphne as she rubbed Fred's back. He'd heard more than enough to give him nightmares,

"Yeah, but I don't think we've seen the last of it. You can see it in her eyes" said Fred sadly.

"I know Freddie, but it's a start. If we didn't start her off now"

"She'd just bottle it up till she exploded. Ah cavalry's arrived" said Fred as Velma's parents arrived. As soon as they were in the door Fred immediately led them to the kitchen. When the door was opened Scooby caught a glimpse of Velma's face and understood what had happened; Velma's hard shell had been cracked open. It was up to them to see if they could put the pieces back together again.

"Better?" said Daphne when Velma finally emerged from the kitchen and Shaggy and her parents went upstairs

"Yeah, I really needed that"

"You do look better. Fred and I are going soon, please tell me Shaggy staying over" Velma shook her head.

"Not quite, I'm staying with my parents for a few days; I really don't feel up to being alone at the moment but my place is still too new I need someplace familiar. Shaggy's coming as he knows, I don't want to have to explain things again, not just now."

"I understand" Daphne would be visiting the shelter once the police had finished with it. She needed to see the where Velma had been to help understand the place where she was at the moment. Fred had wanted to come but Daphne had said no, one of the gang going to pieces was more than enough, as Daphne had put it 'in this case ignorance is bliss.'

Just as Fred and Daphne were about to go Velma called Daphne aside.

"Before you go" said Velma and wandered off returning with a small bag which she handed to Daphne "These have seen better days" Daphne looked in the bag to see the pyjamas she had leant Velma.

"Thanks Velma I'll burn them so they won't remind us, say what happened to them?" asked Daphne as she examined the pyjamas. Velma could tell that this was an innocent question.

"Well I didn't have anything else to wear"

"I know, but how did the buttons get broken and torn off?"

"Well, they sort of got, emm pulled apart" Velma replied quietly, twiddling her fingers

"How did that happen? Did Simone do this?" Daphne began to get angry but a second later read the reason from Velma's beetroot coloured face "Shaggy did this?" Velma nodded imperceptibly "You, you and Shaggy were..?" Daphne's eyes widened a mixture of surprise and intrigue.

"Yes, no, well yes but not that far, but quite far. A bit too far perhaps now I think."

"Velma, you'd been in a horrible place and as for Shaggy, well he'd just about kept it together. Things happen; you both got swept away in the moment that's all."

"For sure Daph, it just hit me like a tidal wave. I think the same happened to Shaggy."

"That would be the 'pulled apart' bit then?" Daphne raised an eyebrow wanting to lighten the tone.

"Well. I, he, you see, oh jinkies Daph I don't recall exactly how, it just got very intense and urgent all of a sudden."

"Shaggy looked unruffled for 'intense and urgent'"

"Shirts and pants don't tear when you pull them off" smiled Velma, Daphne gave an approving nod.

"What's sauce for the goose as they say, just take it easy from now on" said Daphne "anyway what's more important is what this tells you two about how you feel for each other."

"When I was there I didn't think of much else but Shaggy."

"Such as?"

"The things we've done, the cases. Just being with him, what I like about him" Velma paused "what to call our children, and other thing."

"Making love?"

"Anything to take my mind off where I was… and then he was there in my hands. I think I've turned him into something other than Shaggy."

"Oh Velma don't say that. I think you've just scared yourself, those were strong emotions you both set free."

"Not my strong point then, I've always tried to keep myself under control."

"And that works really well on a case but at home, and with Shaggy, you can loosen up a bit."

"I'll think about it Daph, I'm not sure I trust myself around him at the moment."

"So that's why you're going to your parents?"

"Only slightly, it's the familiar smell I want. Plus my old room had loads of windows and old books."

"Home from home then."

"Exactly Daph."

Amidst the busyness Daphne managed to get Shaggy alone for a few seconds.

"So you staying with Velma?"

"Man yeah, like Velma doesn't want to have to explain things again but"

"But?"

"Like, I nearly, man I don't trust myself being alone with her so I'm glad we're at her parents"

"Shaggy you both just scared yourselves, I trust you both, with each other. Now you go look after Velma."

"Scooby, look after both of them, you dig?" whispered Daphne as Scooby walked past.

"Reah" of course he dug, digging was one of his favourite hobbies though he doubted if the Dinkley's wanted their garden full of holes. Perhaps he'd try just a couple of trial ones and see how that panned out. He wasn't sure how it would help Velma but he trusted Daphne that she knew what she was doing.

Shaggy and Velma seem a bit odd around each other at the moment" said Fred as he and Daphne go into the Mystery Machine

"Yeah, just like to billiard balls they just knocked into each other a bit hard and have bounced apart a bit"

"For good?"

"Oh don't worry about them; I've got a little project of my own going on at the moment"

"Well at least Velma has got plenty of material for her project on you"

"Just don't go there Freddie"

At the Dinkley's house Velma's old room was made ready, Shaggy made them all dinner and Scooby spent some time in the garden. Finally when all was done, and Scooby had been bathed, they settled down for sleep. Having said their goodnights Velma's mother went to close the door to Velma's room.

"Please don't close the door" said Velma trying to remain calm

"I though you two would like some privacy" said her mother, Shaggy got up and went to the door.

"Like, we're OK. Velma just prefers the door open" said Shaggy; he then spoke in a whisper "she doesn't like being closed in just now"  
>"Oh I understand" said her mother "thanks Norville for looking after her"<p>

A couple of times during the night Velma woke up with a start, but the familiar smell of her old room and the sight of Scooby sleeping at the foot of her bed instantly calmed her fears. A quick glace to the left of her was proof positive that she was safe. Shaggy was sleeping peacefully, he was their canary, if he was calm then then all was well. She moved to the edge of the bed and reached down to touch his arm, she closed her eyes and dropped back to sleep.

It was mid-morning when her mother came up to Velma's room, she looked round to see that Velma was laying half out of bed, feet and lower legs in bed, rest lying on top of Shaggy, he had his arm round her waist and they were both asleep. This wasn't the first time that her mother had found Velma half out of bed, when she was younger many a time her mother would often come up in the morning to find Velma like that, often clutching a notebook, magnifying glass or a microscope. While her body slept her mind was still on a case. Her mother surmised that this time the case in question was the person in the guest bed. She gently knocked on the door to wake them.

"Sorry to disturb you both but young Frederick just called; you have an urgent case in town."


	6. Suits You Sir

The gang convened at their HQ where Fred gave them the briefing he had received from the police; the 'Hell's Smells' gang were heading their way. They had terrorised the makers of scented bathroom products in 15 states and all intelligence pointed to Coolsville being their next port of call with Blake's Bubbles top of their list. With that Fred left the room, all other eyes were then on Daphne.

"What?" she said defensively, Velma hung her head slightly and sighed.

"OK Daphne, I'll" Velma began but was interrupted by Shaggy

"No Velma, I won't let you let you" he said emphatically

"Won't let me do what?" said Velma drawing close, silently Daphne cheered at Shaggy's intervention and the look on Velma's face.

"Take Daphne's place again, not after last time."

"Already got that one covered guys" said a voice from behind them "Figured it was about time I stepped up to the plate in this disguise business. Oh and here's an ascot for you Daph." They turned to see Fred appear; disguised as Daphne.

Half an hour later they headed for the Mystery Machine. "Oh, oh jinkies, I think I cracked a rib laughing" said Velma holding onto Shaggy. Shaggy's face kept twitching uncontrollably into a grin; Daphne looked deeply unsettled; she felt the ascot round her neck and tried to adjust the unfamiliar white sweater all the while ignoring Scooby instance that she throw him a touchdown. Daphne insisted that she drove, her decision had nothing to do with the fact they were going to go past where all her friends hung out, no it was simply because she felt that Fred deserved a break from driving and needed to lie down and rest, in the back, under a blanket.

When they were in the area where they wanted to deal with the Hell's Smells gang Shaggy, Scooby Velma and Daphne got out of the van to look around, Velma put her index finger in her mouth and held it up into the wind.

"Wind's coming from that way so we should go in the other way" she muttered to herself

"Why?" said Shaggy

"Well this is the Hell's Smells gang so they'll be coming from downwind"

"Like why's that?"

"We'd be able to smell them otherwise. Them coming downwind is the nasal equivalent of a fighter plane flying out of the sun."

"Like Scooby switch nose to maximum sensitivity"

"Rokay"

Velma's phone rang "Fred says we should use the SRS" she said. Daphne had forbidden Fred from coming out until it was necessary.

"SRS?" said Daphne

"Smell Radar System" said Velma "a little contraption Fred and I came up with."

Under Fred's direction they set-up the encounter then assembled the SRS on top of the Mystery Machine. Once that was done they set off in search of the Hell's Smells gang.

The van moved slowly along the roads around the Blake's Bubbles plants on top was a rotating assembly of fans pulling air into tubes all of which directed the air down to where Scooby, and his nose, were. Time and time again all Scooby got was a mixture of bathroom products and routine Coolsville smells until finally.

"Rabbige roup rand rouldy reese rarboard row" whispered Scooby

"Like cabbage soup and mouldy cheese starboard bow" said Shaggy

"Promising, let's firm up that bearing, Fred in one minute start search pattern 3 and Shaggy point all tubes to starboard please" said Velma as she started some stop watches and zeroed the a trip counter then Shaggy passed her some trigonometry tables. A minute later Fred started to drive in the pattern quested by Velma. All the time accompanied by bearing updates and other nasal information from Scooby and the clicking of stopwatches and the sound of Velma taking notes.

Velma mouth was moving but no sound came out as she crunched the number in her head. Five minutes later looked up with a smile on her face.

"Got it! Given their bearing and speed, we should find them"

"Right behind us!" shouted Daphne

"Well done Daph how did you know"

"I looked out of the back window. Step on it Fred!" yelled Daphne

"Alright so I'll use a calculator next time" muttered Velma as she, Shaggy and Scooby bounced around in the back as Fred worked to get away in such a way as it was obvious to where the van was going.

When they arrived at the desired location, Fred bailed out of the van then Daphne drove it to a safe location. Fred walked along the road secure in the knowledge that the gang, and the Hell's Smells gang were watching.

"I do not walk like that" muttered Daphne

_You do_ thought the others.

"I don't keep on checking my make-up in shop windows."

_You do_ thought the others.

"And I sure don't" Daphne turned to face them "Well I don't, I can hear what you're thinking" the others just smiled sweetly and pretended to be doing other things. A butterfly fluttered past, Velma looked at her watch and Shaggy nodded at Scooby.

"Rive" said Scooby.

"Four" said Shaggy.

"Why" said Daphne

"Three" said Velma.

"Are" said Daphne

"Rwo" said Scooby.

"You" said Daphne

"One" Shaggy, Scooby and Velma said.

"Counting?" said Daphne looking on.

All of a sudden a net descended on Fred and he was surrounded by the Hell's Smells gang. He adjusted his position slightly to stand next to an odd shaped crack in the pavement.

"Oh that's why" said Daphne.

"Ha we've got to you Daphne… Blake?" spluttered the first gang member.

"Dude you said she was hot but I didn't think she was that hot" laughed one as Fred proceeded to preen himself. The crooks just stared in belief at what they were seeing; a few seconds later another of them began to laugh, then another, then another. Daphne took out a remote control and pressed a button, a huge doughnut shaped cage descended trapping the whole gang. Fred was safe in the hole, he climbed out of the hole, over the to top the cage then jumped down to floor. All the time accompanied by laughter, wolf-whistles and cheers. When he landed he turned to face them and gave a little curtsey, Daphne appeared and dragged Fred away before he did anything else. It was a trivial matter for the police to arrest the members of the gang, incapacitated as they were from laughter. Paper bags were used to help those who were hyperventilating but other than that it all went smoothly.

"Man, we cracked that in record time" said Shaggy checking his watch while they waited for Fred and Daphne to get changed back into their regular clothes.

"Good thing we're not paid by the hour" said Velma "that was a brilliant idea of yours to use a doughnut shaped cage so Fred could get out" stroking his back as she spoke. She put her arms round his waist and gave him a little squeeze just before Fred and Daphne emerged from the van. Shaggy and Scooby jumped into the van, Shaggy turned around and got ready to help Velma in.

"Well I think we can conclude that just being Daphne is sufficient to attract all sorts of peril" said Velma as she got into the back of the van.

"Humph!" went Daphne "Well I'm glad we're back to our usual selves" said Daphne as she slammed the back doors of the Mystery Machine closed. The next second Velma screamed in panic when she realised she was shut inside a metal box.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Velma" said Daphne opening the door again. Velma had wrapped herself tightly round Shaggy who was already beginning to turn blue.

"Jinkies that hit a nerve, you didn't do anything wrong Daph. Guess I'm still a bit jumpy" said Velma as she unwound slightly

"You and Shaggy sit at the front" said Daphne.

"Thanks Daph, you're the best" beamed Velma

Daphne sat in the back with Scooby huddled under as many blankets and coats as they could find as both windows were open and the fans were on full blast. Velma was sitting at an odd angle trying to keep the upper part of her body near the open window and the lower part as close to Shaggy as possible.

Back at HQ they all piled into the kitchen to get some hot drinks. Daphne grabbed a quick word with Velma.

"How did it go last night? I didn't get chance to ask earlier" said Daphne

"Well I woke up a couple of times but my plan worked, there's no place like home."

"You do look a bit better, did Shaggy help."

"Sort of, he slept through the night but that meant there was nothing to worry about. It was reassuring having him there."

"So no nocturnal adventures them?" said Daphne raising an eyebrow

"No, but he does make a slightly bony pillow, I half fell out of bed onto him while I was sleeping. He had his arm round me when mother woke us up"

"Awww, so this means you're more comfortable now around him now?"

"Yes, I was so wrung out yesterday I just wasn't thinking straight, a few more good night's sleep and I think I'll be back to normal and we won't get hypothermia when we drive. As for Shaggy, I do trust him."

"Well I've got an idea my folks use a holiday home; it's on a cliff near a lake. I think you, your parents and Shaggy should spend a long weekend there. There's no basement, lots of windows and it's really open and breezy. We'll come up for a cook-out Sunday night."

"That'll be great Daph, my doctor suggested I get away in the open for a few days."

That night Velma had another disturbed night but the familiar sights and smells of home, and the peaceful presence of Shaggy again comforted her. When it was morning Velma's mother went up to see how they were and found Shaggy just about awake.

"Good morning Norville, are you ready for breakfast?" whispered Velma's mother from the door

"Like thanks but I'll wait for Velma, it sounds like she's starting to wake up" Velma wasn't awake but she was starting to move about in her sleep so he thought she would be up soon.

"OK then, but we need to be up soon to get ready to leave."

Shaggy lay back and was just dozing off again when Velma landed on top of him.

"What happened?" said Velma's mother as she reappeared at the door

"Like, she just landed on top of me" to their amazement Velma was still asleep.

"Not the first time, she used to do this when she was tiny. Well I'll go and start breakfast" said her mother clearly amused. When she had left Shaggy managed to pull the covers from Velma's bed onto them, put his arms round her waist and tried to settle down. He was just going to sleep when Velma woke up.

"How did I get here, did, did we?"

"Like nothing bad happened, you just jumped of the bed onto me, you mother was here asking about breakfast when it happened."

"Oh that's a relief. Hmmm I think I was dreaming about jumping."

"I caught you"

"I never doubted you wouldn't" she said and snuggled into him.

Just after lunch the Mystery Machine arrived at the Blake's holiday house. It was a three story affair, made of wood with large bay widows everywhere and a few rooms in the attic. The house was almost picture perfect, aside from the large gas tank behind the house which provided fuel for the boiler.

"Like top room's mine" said Shaggy as he sprinted up the stairs

"Velma will have the same room" said Daphne quietly

"Daphne" said Velma sternly

"Well, the one next door then" she replied as Fred, Daphne and Velma carried the supplies in.

"Lets get this place ready before my folks arrive" said Velma.

Daphne was just about to turn the boiler on when she saw a large 'Do Not Use' sign.

"Ahh Miss Blake, I just called your parents, there's a problem with the fuel tank outside" said the foreman entering the house

"What's the problem?" said Daphne

"We've just found a leak, we should have it fixed and cleared up in a couple of hours but until then I suggest you all leave the house as I don't think it's safe"

"OK then we can always go for a walk"

Just then there was a commotion from the rear of the house where the tank was, two workers rounded the corner and dived for cover just as the tank exploded. Instantly flames engulfed one side of the house. They all ran outside the house as fast as they could.

"Jeepers is everyone OK?" asked Daphne

"I think so" said Fred

"Jinkies, Shaggy, where's Shaggy?" said Velma looking around.

"I don't know I…"

"He must be inside" Velma looked at the house, her body tensed.

"Ro Relma, Ro!" barked Scooby

"Velma no!" shouted Fred and Daphne as Velma ran for the burning building, Fred dived for her but she jumped out of his way and was inside the house before he could get up. Daphne was already on the phone to the fire department. Fred grabbed the garden hose and began to spray water through the door. It might not save the house, but it could keep Velma's escape route open.

Velma began to search room by room with her jumper against her face to block out as much of the smoke as possible. Finally she was on the top floor the stairs ended in the middle of the corridor, there were a couple of rooms leading off each side of the and one directly in front of her, smoke was already starting to fill the corridor. She got down on her hands and knees and began a desperate but methodical search like she was looking for her glasses, but this was much more important. Glasses could be replaced, what she was looking for could not. "Shaggy!" cried Velma. She grabbed a door handle to open the first room, she let go clutching her hands in pain. The door handle was red hot. Nothing could be alive in that room. She went to the next, this was also hot, the handles to the next two rooms were cool to the touch, she opened them, they were empty, she left them open as it helped to empty the smoke out of the corridor. Finally she came to the last door. She turned the handle but it wouldn't budge, she checked but the door was unlocked so concluded that something, she hoped someone, was in the way. With all her strength she pushed the door open enough to be able to reach round. Her eyes closed in relief; she could feel a body, a still breathing body on the other side. She summoned her remaining strength and pushed the door wide open, there was Shaggy lying next to the door. There was a bump on his head, he'd obviously tripped and fell against the door knocking himself out. She quickly dragged him into the corridor and headed for the stairs.

A number of times she had to stop and move pieces of burning debris out of the way, further injuring her hands, but she didn't stop to pay attention to the pain. As she headed for the exit her vision beginning to become more tunnel-like as she lost her peripheral vision eventually all she could see were two orange pinpoints of light. Her last conscious act was to push Shaggy as close to the open door as she could.


	7. Carbon Date

Velma was sitting up in her hospital bed, breathing through an oxygen mask, flicking through a copy of National Geographic so ancient that it was probably in need of carbon-dating. She only felt up to looking at the pictures; her head was still pounding though the oxygen was helping. Her door opened and her face brightened, headache forgotten she held out her arms as Shaggy walked over, sat on her bed and embraced her.

"How's my hero doing today" he asked kissing her on the cheek so as not to disturb the mask.

"Fine, and how's my hero doing" she replied. Shaggy had come round briefly after she had passed out and had managed to get both of them to the doorway where they were dragged to safety by Fred and Daphne.

"Starving, I overslept and missed breakfast this morning. How are your hands?"

"First and some second degree burns, just had them debraded, hence all the bandages." she held up her heavily bandaged hands "Should be OK soonish, still it's quite inconvenient"

"Well if you need help with anything" he said

"Thanks" she was interrupted by an orderly bringing in lunch

"Here you go Miss Dinkley and here is yours Mr Rogers, the nurses thought you would be in here."

Both thanked him and turned their attention to their food and lifted the tray covers. Velma had a few sandwiches and some fruit Shaggy had a chicken pie with boiled potatoes, roasted vegetables, with apple crumble and custard for pudding. Velma stared dejectedly at her food. With her hands bandaged like this sandwiches were one of the few things she could eat without making a huge mess. Shaggy was just about to take a mouthful of food when he saw her face, without a word he swapped trays.

"Shaggy I can't eat this, my..." she said sadly.

"But you want to eat it, you need to eat it, and like you shall eat it."

"Are you going to feed me like a baby?" she asked then wished it hadn't sounded so abrupt.

"No, I'll be your hands; you can guide mine, like just budge up a little"

Velma moved over in bed so he could sit next to her, he put his right arm around her and waved his hands in front of her

"My Miss Dinkley, what big hands you have" they both laughed "So just take hold of my hands as best you can and I'll do the cutting and the rest. Eat as much as you want Velms, eat it all if you like"

It took a few tries but they got their act together. She could hear his stomach growling but he made no comment as she ate. Finally she was full, and they relaxed into each other.

"Shaggy, thank you that was very sweet and caring, I feel so much better now."

"I'm glad, you look better as well, though you always look good" he said quietly "Hang on a second" he took a napkin and gently wiped her mouth clean "There, you look perfect now".

Blushing slightly she looked up at him "Thanks, that was one of the nicest meals I've ever had"

He lent forward "Now I'd like to know what it tasted like?"

She craned her head up closer to his "How do you propose…"

Velma pulled his head into hers; the pain in her hands went unnoticed. They stopped when the need for air became too much.

"Nice, but the woman who ate the food tastes better, so much better"

"Pudding?" asked Velma and they resumed where they left off

Half an hour later and neither had moved from where they were. They were now reflecting where they had been and were going. Their 'official' first date would have to wait until Velma's hands were well enough to hold an knife and fork but in the mean time they would work through all the other numbers. Once incident kept coming back to them.

"You should have seen Daphne's face when I told her about how her pajamas got damaged"

"Sorr, I just. I needed you so badly it was scary"

"I scared myself in the van. But on reflection it was a good scare."

"Yeah, like a rollercoaster kind of scare."

"Exactly. I think, I think I'd like to be scared again sometime soon."

"Like me too, whenever you're ready that is. You're the only person who makes me want to get scared."

Velma paused for a while; she was examining and stroking Shaggy's hands as best as she could. Holding them was almost out of the question so this was the next best thing.

"You know you do have very big hands Shaggy" said Velma.

"All the better to hold you with" he replied

"Shaggy that's just so corny" she gave a little groan "but show me how better they are anyway."

Unnoticed a nurse slipped away from the door and crept to the phone.

Daphne had been getting regular updates from the hospital on Shaggy and Velma's condition. She and Fred had been worried sick at first but it soon became apparent that neither would suffer any long term injuries. After a brief discussion with a couple of the nurses she was now receiving regular updates on their other condition, the latest update had her dancing round the house much to Fred and Scooby's bemusement. Daphne sat down at her computer and began to type.

How to get Shaggy and Velma to finally admit they are crazy about each other then get them together

By Blake, D. Principle matchmaker of Mystery Inc.


End file.
